Labial y girasoles
by Lu Lein
Summary: Soledad. Los dos han perdido a su ser más amado. Educan lo mejor que pueden a sus hijas. Y a pesar de que no se odian, tampoco se agradan. Se parecen tanto que jamás lo van a admitir, ni al público ni para su adentros. / Hiashi&Kurenai / Completo.
1. Larva

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, escribo esta trama sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

 **Summary:** Soledad. Los dos han perdido a su ser más amado. Educan lo mejor que pueden a sus hijas. Y a pesar de que no se odian, tampoco se agradan. Se parecen tanto que jamás lo van a admitir, ni al público ni para su adentros.

 **Notas:** Este fic será corto. Consta de tres capítulos que no necesariamente tienen continuación temporal. La idea nació cuando de repente se me vino a la cabeza que Kurenai era como la madre de Hinata, y Hiashi es su padre. Me dio tanta curiosidad por leer un fic de ellos, pero no encontré nada :c Así que me decidí a escribirlo. Espero que les pueda gustar y si tienen tiempo, déjenme un review con sus críticas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Labial y girasoles**

 **Parte I: Larva**

" _Necesito dejarme querer… pero no sé hacerlo"._

* * *

 **C** uando Kurenai supo que le asignarían un trío de genins para que ella fuera su maestra Jōnin, la mujer frunció el ceño y soltó algún improperio por lo bajo mientras el ANBU que la había llamado se estaba retirando de su hogar. Ella era una mujer que estaba apenas alcanzando su clímax en su área como Jōnin y que le vinieran con eso de que sería niñera de unos genin no la puso para nada contenta.

La cita era a las ocho de la mañana en la oficina del Sandaime. No podía faltar, así que se apresuró a ponerse algo decente y salió de su casa a paso tranquilo, disfrutando sus últimos momentos de mujer libre. Ya antes había escuchado lo que era tener pequeños pupilos a su cargo, y lo que decían la contrariaba demasiado. Gai decía que ser maestro de genins era "lo mejor del mundo" porque podía ver eso como un reto y volverlos poderosos, por otra parte, Ebisu decía que era la cosa más horrenda del universo, porque los niños eran chiflados y groseros. Kurenai no sabía de quién fiarse, pues sus dos amigos eran igual de raros y con poco sentido común. Tendría que juzgar ese trabajo por sí misma ese día.

Cuando entró al recinto observó que ya había ahí varios Jōnins quienes voltearon a verla apenas llegó. El sandaime respetuosamente le dijo que pasara y Kurenai fue a perderse entre la multitud de Jōnins para no llamar la atención, pues al parecer era la única mujer en el lugar. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver también allí a Sarutobi Asuma. La castaña sonrió levemente al reconocerlo y fue con él.

—No sabía que tú también habías sido llamado –le dijo Kurenai colocándose a su lado.

Asuma se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras la veía.

—Alguien tiene que enseñar a los genins, de lo contrario, ¿quién nos defendería en un futuro?

—Sí, lo sé, pero aun así me resulta bastante molesto –Kurenai no pudo evitar su tono de réplica, un gesto que hizo sonreír de medio lado a Asuma.

De pronto escucharon que el viejo Sandaime se aclaraba la garganta y se levantaba de su silla para dirigirse a los Jōnins. Los presentes enseguida guardaron silencio y se formaron como era debido para escuchar las indicaciones de su Hokage.

—Los he reunido aquí porque han sido elegidos entre muchos otros Jōnins por algunas características que reúnen en común. Serán maestros de genins, por favor, cuídenlos y enséñenles bien lo que significa ser un ninja. Los pequeños genins deberán pasar su prueba de fuego para saber si son dignos de ser un equipo. De ser así, ustedes junto a los tres genins formaran un equipo.

Umino Iruka, quien estaba a un lado del Hokage, empezó a repartir una carpeta a cada quién con la información y fotos de sus respectivos alumnos asignados. Iruka estaba alejado de Kurenai por unos cinco hombres y ella solo pedía que le tocara algo fácil de manejar, no quería personalidades extrovertidas, como un fastidioso Uzumaki, o personalidades tan desesperantes como los del clan Nara. Solo quería a alguien normal que no diera problemas.

Cuando el chunin llegó a ella le entregó su carpeta con una sonrisa nerviosa y un "aquí tienes, Kurenai". La mujer de ojos rojos le agradeció con la mitad de una sonrisa y tomó su carpeta sin percatarse del sonrojo del chunin ni del ceño fruncido de su compañero de al lado; Asuma. Abrió la carpeta con temor, pidiendo a todos los dioses que le otorgaran chicos agradables y lo que vio la hizo torcer la boca y hacer un gesto de queja.

Pues no, no le había tocado ningún Uzumaki ni tampoco un Nara. Pero sí le había tocado un revoltoso del clan Inuzuka, un clan de ninjas extrovertidos, casi igual que un Uzumaki. También le había tocado alguien desesperante, similar a un Nara en su carácter serio, se trataba de un Aburame. Y la cereza del pastel, tenía una Hyuga en sus filas, una perteneciente al clan más respetado y viejo de Konoha, con la que seguro tendría que tener mucho cuidado a la hora de entrenar porque en la fotografía de la chiquilla no le veía en la frente el rastro del sello del pájaro enjaulado, lo que quería decir que ella era de la distinguida rama principal.

Kurenai dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. No la veía fácil sinceramente. Y a ella no le gustaban los niños.

—¿Quiénes son tus alumnos? –inquirió el Sarutobi a un lado de ella.

—Inuzuka, Aburame y una Hyuga.

—Un equipo de rastreo –notó Asuma –Bien por ti. A mí me dieron a un Nara, un Akimichi y una Yamanaka.

—Parece que son un equipo tranquilo –comentó la mujer.

—Eso espero. Bueno, nos vemos luego.

—Sí.

El número de su equipo era el 8, un número que por cierto… no le gustaba.

Caminó hasta el aula que le indicaron y abrió la puerta corrediza con cuidado. Adentro del salón efectivamente estaban sus alumnos y como extra había un pequeño can que traía el chico de los colmillos rojos pintados en la cara. Como si tres niños no fueran suficientes también tenía que encargarse de la mascota del clan Inuzuka. Y por lo visto era el equipo de las chaquetas, porque todos las usaban. Tal vez debían estar de moda entre los chiquillos.

—Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Hyuga Hinata –los nombró y ellos asintieron, entonces Kurenai entró al salón y cerró la puerta –Hola, chicos, soy la Jōnin del equipo 8, mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai y soy una especialista en genjutsu. Tengo 31 años, así que supongo que pueden considerarme el tipo de hermana mayor. Me pueden decir sensei si quieren. Mnn… ¿qué les parece si se presentan? Puedes comenzar tú, el Inuzuka.

—¡Yo! –saludó el chico perro sonriente, mostrando sus afilados colmillos y a su cachorro que mantenía dentro de su chaqueta asomando la cabecilla –Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba y él es mi compañero Akamaru –habló con voz entre ronca y estridente, lo que faltaba –Tengo trece años y espero aprender pronto muchos jutsus y sobre todo taijutsu porque tengo muchas ganas de patear traseros –y acto seguido lanzó una buena carcajada estilo Kiba para rematar su ya de por sí estridente presentación.

—Sigues tú, el de los lentes –se refirió Kurenai al raro de chaqueta verde menta que cubría la mitad de su rostro con el cuello de su prenda y además traía unos anteojos redondos, parecía un chico de aspecto medio sombrío.

—Bueno. Soy Aburame Shino. Trece años –terminó y dio un paso atrás para hacerlo notar.

" _¿Es todo?"_ pensó Kurenai con una ceja enarcada. No se había equivocado, el chico era algo sombrío.

—Sigues tú, la pequeña.

— Ah… sí –cuando la señaló se sintió nerviosa y se hizo para atrás, también entrelazaba sus dedos de manera compulsiva y tenía vergüenza de presentarse, además desviaba la vista para no tener que hacer contacto visual. Aquellos gestos se le hicieron raros a Kurenai, pues era bien dicho que los Hyugas eran personas firmes, elegantes y orgullosas que no vacilaban en regodearte que eran Hyugas de una manera sutil y hasta elegante. Pero esa niña más bien parecía una parodia del clan Hyuga –Mi… mi nombre… es Hyuga… Hi-Hinata… t-tengo tre-ce años… m-me gustaría ap-aprender mu… mucho.

Y encima tartamudeaba como una posesa.

Kurenai no lo supo ese día, hasta algunos meses después se daría cuenta que fue en ese preciso momento donde hubo una conexión especial entre Hinata y ella. De solo verla tan pequeña, delgada, pálida y miedosilla a Kurenai le dieron muchas ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero como era una maestra Jōnin principiante y aparte reticente, aquello no lo aceptaría hasta mucho tiempo después.

—Bien, tienen que pasar una prueba si quieren ser realmente parte del equipo 8. Si les parece, vayamos al campo de entrenamiento más cercano, ¿de acuerdo?

Los chicos asintieron obedientemente y siguieron a su maestra por donde caminaba.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **E** ra una tarde calurosa de verano, el sol estaba en su esplendor a eso de las dos de la tarde y Kurenai intentaba refrescarse un poco comprando una paleta de hielo sabor limón. Le pagó con unas monedas al dependiente y cuando se volteó Asuma estaba a centímetros de ella. Verlo tan de cerca y con ese porte que siempre le había gustado la hizo sonrojarse levemente, pero como Jonin y Yuhi que era, se controló y mejor se hizo a un lado.

—Hola, Kurenai –le saludó amablemente el ninja.

—Hola, Asuma, ¿Qué tal te va?

—No me quejo –se encogió de hombros –Dame una paleta de limón –le pidió al joven y éste enseguida se la entregó y Asuma le pagó –Veo que tienes tiempo libre, ¿quieres ir a pasear o algo así?

—No, gracias. Voy a llevar a los chicos a entrenar taijutsu esta tarde –musitó con una sonrisa y solo alguien como Asuma, que la conocía desde que ambos eran unos niños, supo ver el cariño con el que hablaba Kurenai de sus _chicos_.

—Vaya, y pensar que antes ni siquiera los querías –dijo burlón.

—No es que los quiera –la ojicarmín se sintió algo incómoda y descubierta –Es solo que ellos son bastante buenos como equipo de rastreo y eso ha aumentado mi salario –quiso arreglar las cosas con eso pero en el rostro de Asuma seguía esa sonrisa socarrona –Debo irme, nos vemos luego –se despidió sin siquiera esperar a que él también lo hiciera. Simplemente se fue de allí caminando rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

En las tardes de entrenamiento Kurenai cada vez se acostumbraba más a las personalidades de sus alumnos. Kiba, el chico del clan Inuzuka, era extrovertido, alegre, aguerrido, inquieto y un poco irreverente, él hablaba por Shino e Hinata; quienes eran muy serios, poseedor también de un gran olfato capaz de detectar a una persona a kilómetros. Shino era la cabeza pensante del grupo, era analista, observador, quieto, inteligente y casi no hablaba más de la cuenta, además sus insectos; aunque algo asquerosos, eran una buena ayuda para rastrear y espiar ninjas. Pero su alumna más pequeña; Hinata, era harina de otro costal.

Hinata tenía todo para ser una ninja excelente. Poseía un poderoso Dojutsu pero no era suficiente. Le faltaba algo. Una cosa pequeña pero muy importante; confianza. Ella no se quería, se extralimitaba en sus entrenamientos, se quedaba después de todos practicando horas y horas sin obtener buenos resultados, porque su taijutsu seguía siendo deficiente al igual que su ninjutsu y ya mejor ni hablar de genjutsu. Su control de chakra parecía ser lo único que la colocaba a la par de sus demás compañeros. El byakugan era algo que no podía mantener por mucho tiempo y eso desanimaba bastante a la niña.

—Hola, cariño –la saludó Kurenai cuando vio que Hinata ya se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento dando algunos golpes contra un árbol de prácticas. Hinata detuvo su acción cuando escuchó la voz de su maestra y sonrió al verla.

—Buenos tardes, Kurenai-sensei –saludó apropiadamente. Kurenai se había vuelto una de las pocas personas en que Hinata confiaba tanto al grado de no tartamudear frente a ella. Su sensei era calmada, de voz pasiva y no se desesperaba si algo no le salía bien a Hinata en el entrenamiento. Cosa diferente si fallaba en alguna de sus prácticas con su padre, que le sobre exigía más y más, sin descanso ni misericordia. Por eso Kurenai se había ganado a pulso el respeto de la pequeña Hyuga.

—Veo que llegaste temprano –se colocó a un lado de ella –Ven, vamos a recoger algunas flores aprovechando que los muchachos aún no vienen –la animó tocándole un hombro y Hinata siseó por lo bajo, intentando aguantar. Kurenai enarcó una ceja, confundida – ¿Te lastimaste con algo?

—Yo... ayer me caí –pero sin importar qué, si el tema era o se acercaba al clan Hyuga, la tartamudez de Hinata era inevitable.

—Déjame verte –con sus manos le desabrochó la chaqueta beige y vio que Hinata tenía miedo, sus ojos bailaban en la preocupación. Al bajarle un poco la manga de la chaqueta, Kurenai descubrió la marca de una mano grande que al parecer se había apretado con tal fuerza en torno al delgado y pequeño hombro de Hinata que incluso le había dejado un cardenal –Hinata, esto no es una caída –exclamó con seriedad. Hinata bajó la vista al suelo, incapaz de responder mientras mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior – ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que pasó aquí?

Hinata se devanaba los sesos entre si era lo correcto decirle la verdad a su sensei o callarse las cosas del clan.

—Yo… estaba entrenando con mi padre.

—¿Recibes también entrenamientos en tu clan?

—Sí, para perfeccionar el _puño suave_.

—Ya veo –ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante lógico que por ser miembro de la rama principal tuviera entrenamientos a edad temprana –Deben ser entrenamientos muy duros para ti, ¿no? –le dijo mientras le soltaba la chaqueta y la jovencita se acomodaba su prenda.

—No –negó en seguida –Son básicos. Mi hermana menor Hanabi ya los pasó hace mucho y yo también debo pasarlos –decía todo aquello con la mirada en el suelo. Kurenai no podía creer lo crueles que podían ser en el clan Hyuga, pero si se ponía de analítica, el ser la heredera de un clan sin haber pasado mínimo los entrenamientos básicos cuando miembros por debajo de ti ya lo habían hecho, entonces sí era algo para con lo cual trabajar sin importar el estrés o el dolor que pudiera provocar, la primogénita tenía y debía pasar ya esos entrenamientos básicos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, pude haber enfocado todos tus entrenamientos a la rama del taijutsu desde hace un mes, no es mucho pero creo que habrías tenido un mejor control de tus golpes.

—Le agradezco, sensei… pero mi clan no querría eso. Debo entrenar para las tres ramas.

—Entiendo.

—¡Hey, a entrenar se ha dicho! –Kiba venía corriendo a lo lejos con Akamaru en un lado. Más allá se veía a Shino caminando a paso normal con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Era hora de entrenar para el equipo 8.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **U** n crujido desgarrador se escuchó cuando la mano de Kiba tocó un costado de Hinata. Apenas la había golpeado, pues como eran prácticas de taijutsu un poco peligrosas, Kurenai les pedía que lanzaran el golpe rápido pero que se detuvieran lo más que pudieran a la hora de tocar la piel de su compañero oponente. Hinata cayó al suelo tocándose la costilla izquierda con ambas manos y una mueca de dolor aterrizó en su rostro. Kiba, alarmado, se hizo para atrás mientras que Shino se quedó en su lugar y Kurenai corrió hacia Hinata.

—¿Qué sucede? –se arrodilló al lado de su alumna con suma preocupación.

—Apenas la toqué –dijo Kiba, bastante pálido y asustado.

—N-no… es tu… culpa –respondió Hinata con la voz apenas audible y llena de dolor. Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza para no lanzar algún quejido pero no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

—Será mejor que no la muevan –opinó Shino desde su lugar –Iré por un ninja médico –exclamó y enseguida se fue corriendo de allí a paso veloz.

Un poco más recuperado, Kiba se acercó a su compañera junto con Akamaru. La vieron los dos con preocupación, al igual que la Jōnin.

Pronto descubrirían que Hinata tenía tres costillas fracturadas.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **U** nos toquidos incesantes y furiosos aparecieron tras la puerta corrediza de la pequeña oficina de Hiashi, seguidos por las voces de sus sirvientes Hyuga argumentando que debía irse de allí, que Hiashi-sama no estaba para visitas y otras negativas pero fuera cual sea la persona que estuviera ahí afuera no se daba por vencida porque seguía tocando altaneramente.

—¡Soy Yuhi Kurenai, más te vale que me recibas, maldito bastardo!

Escuchó el grito de una mujer furiosa. Yuhi Kurenai. Tenía entendido que era la maestra Jōnin de su primogénita; Hinata, y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ella en el recinto Hyuga y con esos malos modos y gritos altisonantes.

Hiashi frunció el ceño y se levantó del cojín bastante malhumorado. No podía ser posible tanto escándalo en la mansión Hyuga y menos que nadie pudiera con esa mujer. _"Incompetentes"_ pensó el hombre de cabellos castaños abriendo la puerta corrediza de golpe.

—¿Se puede saber a qué se deben tantos gritos? ¿Y qué hace usted aquí, señorita Yuhi Ku…? –su voz se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando una suave pero fuerte mano le volteó la cara hacia un lado, descolocándolo totalmente. Sintió un ardor en su mejilla y los sirvientes de la rama secundaria gimieron del susto ante tal atrevimiento.

—¿Cómo se atreve a maltratar de esa manera a su propia hija? –le gruñó Kurenai indignada sin importar que los sirvientes intentaban sacarla de ahí ahora sí a la fuerza, halándola de los brazos y diciendo disculpas para el monarca del clan – ¡Es solo una niña de trece años, maldito violento! ¡Le quebró tres costillas! ¡¿Sabía eso?!

Hiashi, un poco más recuperado, volvió su vista al frente y se encontró con un par de ojos rojos que lo miraban con odio líquido. Por un momento pensó que era el temido sharingan, el kekkei genkai de los Uchiha, pero no. Él entrecerró los ojos despectivamente y le dio la espalda.

—Saquen a esta mujer de aquí.

—¡No, no me voy hasta que me expliques qué es lo que está pasando con Hinata! ¡Ella está en el hospital por tu culpa! –forcejeaba con los sirvientes y pronto un trio de guardias llegaron para encargarse de ella – ¡Eso que estás haciendo es violencia infantil, hijo de Inu! ¡Es violencia! –gritaba mientras era arrastrada por los fornidos Hyugas recién llegados.

Hiashi cerró la puerta corrediza y con los ojos cerrados intentaba calmarse mientras seguía escuchando los gritos e improperios que la mujer de los ojos rojos lanzaba contra él. Alzó la mano y se tocó la mejilla lastimada, aún ardía como infierno. Frunció más el ceño, si es que eso era posible.

Yuhi Kurenai, ojos del color de la sangre, la novia del hijo de Sandaime, la kunoichi con el mejor genjutsu del País del Fuego le había abofeteado frente a sus súbditos. Nunca ninguna mujer le había puesto la mano encima, ni siquiera su propia madre, y ahí estaba ahora, revolcándose en su herido orgullo Hyuga. Y todo por culpa de esa inútil primogénita suya.

Ya quería que Hinata llegara a la mansión. Y no le prometía misericordia. Oh, no.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **E** l cuerpo pequeño y extenuado yacía en el suelo sin alguna fuerza aparente. La delgada capa de sudor se extendía incluso a la cabeza y su cabello azul estaba mojado, casi como si recién se hubiese dado una ducha. Sus pequeños ojos estaban medio abiertos, medio dormidos, medio lastimados… volviéndose nada mientras miraba a su progenitor borrosamente a un metro de ella, de pie, con la mirada fría y despiadada de siempre diciéndole lo que más le había dolido hasta ahora.

—Jamás serás una digna sucesora del clan, ni siquiera eres digna de haber nacido en el clan Hyuga, ni tampoco deberías ser miembro de la rama principal. Estarías mejor si hubieses nacido muerta.

Si él tan solo supiera que Hinata llevaba muerta desde hace mucho tiempo.

Una lágrima caliente resbaló del ojo blanco de la pequeña y en ella se concentró todo el dolor, la desesperación y la ferviente sensación de sentirse nada, vacío, ligera como la nada. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de derramar una segunda lágrima, se sintió agradecida por ello, el cansancio era tal que perdió la conciencia después de dos segundos.

 _Estarías mejor muerta._

 _Sí, lo estarías, pequeña perdedora._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **K** urenai estaba preparando té mientras calentaba algo de udon en una olla mediana. Su noche parecía muy tranquila. Las estrellas lucían hermosas y brillantes alrededor de la luna llena plateada. No había nubes entorpeciendo el panorama. Estaba fresco, no hacía calor, incluso una suave brisa entró por su ventana de manera reconfortante. Y teniendo todo eso en cuenta, Kurenai se sentía intranquila. Aquella tarde habían dado de alta a Hinata. Ella argumentó que estaría bien y un Hyuga; Ko, había ido a recogerla al hospital. Al contrario que los demás Hyugas, Ko poseía una mirada tranquila y eso logró calmar las paranoias de Kurenai, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir miedo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Tal vez irle a gritonear y bofetear al líder del clan Hyuga había sido un pésimo error de su parte. Las cosas no se arreglaban peleando, bien lo sabía ella, pero se encontraba tan furiosa que no pensó en lo que hacía, solo fue y lo realizó.

Ahora se arrepentía mortalmente.

Su mente no dejaba de llenarse de imágenes de Hinata siendo lastimada y aparecía Hiashi como el responsable. Al hombre de largo cabello castaño no lo recordaba de niño, ni siquiera ella se recordaba siendo una infante. Tal vez se debía a la tensión de la tercera guerra ninja lo que le impidió guardar recuerdos.

Mientras comía su delicioso platillo con algo de té, sentada en la mesa solitaria de su departamento, intentaba generar recuerdos de Hiashi pero no lo lograba.

—Tranquila, es su padre, no va a matarla –se dijo a sí misma mientras se masajeaba las sienes para espabilarse de alguna manera.

No podía esperar a que Hinata se reintegrara a los entrenamientos para saber cómo estaba, para saberla viva y a salvo, a su lado.

Con el pasar de los días los entrenamientos del equipo 8 se sentían algo vacíos, ni siquiera Kiba que se había portado más inquieto que de costumbre había logrado llenar el hueco que dejaba Hinata. Shino parecía mantenerse al margen y de vez en cuando argumentaba que seguramente Hinata estaba descansando y estaría de regreso pronto.

Lo único que Kurenai podía hacer era esperar mientras veía el cielo azul nublado con sus ojos carmín y escuchaba a los muchachos practicar taijutsu de nivel medio.

Fue ahí, cuando Hinata faltó, que Kurenai supo lo que había sentido la primera vez que la vio esperando en el salón de la academia, esa rara conexión con la niña frágil. Entonces comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde, sus alumnos ya se habían anidado en su corazón sin proponérselo, sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **U** n miembro de la segunda rama había irrumpido en su entrenamiento con Hanabi para avisarle que había una persona buscándolo, haciéndose llamar Yume Yasuko. Hiashi frunció el ceño y le dijo que la pasara al dojo.

—Espera un momento, Hanabi –le dijo a su hija menor y ésta con la respiración al borde del colapso se tiró de rodillas al suelo para intentar recuperar el aliento.

Con su mirada gélida y su rostro orgulloso, Hiashi esperó pacientemente a su visitante y se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de una mujer castaña de pantalón rojo y chaleco Jōnin a la que conoció inmediatamente.

—¿Así que ahora mientes sobre tu nombre? –le dijo él a modo de saludo, sin siquiera verla, separados por unos metros de distancia.

—Me atendieron personas que no había visto antes y pensé que si sabían mi nombre no me iban a dejar entrar –explicó ella con su voz femenina. Y era suave. Y era linda. Eso pareció molestarle a Hiashi.

—¿A qué viniste? –inquirió, aunque de antemano ya sabía la respuesta.

—Quería ver a Hinata.

—¿Querías verla? –enarcó una ceja.

—Quiero verla –corrigió mirándolo desafiante, empequeñeciendo sus ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué me buscaste a mí?

—Quiero su permiso para seguir entrenando a Hinata –le habló de "usted", no quería llevarse más mal con él, prefería evitar disgustos para no afectar a su pequeña alumna –Sé que no puede moverse mucho aún, pero serían entrenamientos ligeros y clases teóricas. Puedo venir aquí todos los días si es necesario.

Hiashi la observó detenidamente, analizándola con su gélida y despectiva mirada Hyuga.

—¿Por qué no aprovechas para llevártela? Ella no me sirve –le propuso.

Kurenai abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa ante lo que había escuchado de Hiashi.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó alarmada.

—Ya lo sabes –gruñó y a pesar de todo parecía tan tranquilo –Hanabi, levántate –musitó mientras su pequeña hija hiperventilaba, aún se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo. Kurenai al ver la postura de Hiashi, agregó:

—Bien, entonces yo me encargaré de Hinata, ¿Pero está seguro de querer eso? –Hiashi la vio de reojo —Ella es su primogénita y la heredera de su casa. La vida de un genin puede ser peligrosa y muy breve –El hombre volvió su vista al suelo, incapaz seguirla viendo.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer –dictaminó el jefe de la familia con la vista al frente, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Kurenai se molestó.

—Ella es menos digna que su hermana que es cinco años menor. Al clan Hyuga no le sirve un heredero así.

Kurenai apretó los labios, casi mordiéndoselos para no soltar algún improperio como la vez anterior, pues sabía que perder los estribos no era buena opción.

—Si ya no tienes nada qué decir, tenemos trabajo qué hacer, puedes irte –le ordenó como si fuera su súbdita.

—Entiendo –ella no iba a discutir. Inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta y salió del dojo. Apenas puso un paso afuera y se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Hinata a un lado de la entrada.

Lo había escuchado todo y ya no se molestaba por ocultar su tristeza en su pálido rostro. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Ya no tenía más máscaras, tenía demasiada tristeza dentro y era hora de dejarla salir.

Era hora de darse por vencida.

—Hinata –fue lo único que pudo susurrar. A lo lejos se escucharon los golpes y la voz de Hanabi, lo que indicaba que el entrenamiento para la Hyuga menor se había reanudado. Solo para Hanabi, no más entrenamiento para Hinata. Era una pérdida de tiempo, lo mejor sería concentrarse en la hermana que sí cumplía con las expectativas Hyuga. Mientras tanto, la mirada baja de Hinata solo arañaba filosamente el corazón de la mujer Yuhi.

De pronto, Hinata vio una mano blanca extenderse hacia ella. Levantó la vista y observó a su maestra.

—Vamos a entrenar –le ofreció la castaña con una dulce sonrisa. Tan cálida como la de una madre. Hinata volvió a ver la mano de Kurenai. Seguía allí, para ella, para Hinata –Si no nos apresuramos, Kiba se molestará y ya sabes lo fastidioso que puede ser ese niño –agregó divertida.

De las profundidades emergió una sutil sonrisa en el rostro pálido de Hinata.

Ella, Kurenai, su maestra confiaba en ella. No podía decepcionarla. No a más personas.

Levantó su mano y tomó la de su sensei con cuidado. Kurenai apretó la mano pequeña y la estiró para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¿Usted cree que yo… pueda llegar a ser una ninja? –preguntó tímidamente mientras Kurenai la sacaba del recinto Hyuga tomando su mano.

—Hinata –se detuvo en seco la kunoichi y sonrió –Ya lo eres, cielo.

Hinata asintió pero, sinceramente, ella no se sentía muy convencida por la respuesta de su maestra. _"Aunque sea…"_ pensó Hinata, _"alguien confía en mí"_. Y eso empezaba a motivarla un poco. Casi nada. Pero al menos era algo.

Cuando llegaron por fin al campo de entrenamiento efectivamente allí se encontraba un desesperado Kiba junto a su perro Akamaru y Shino; tan serio como siempre. Hinata, quien no los había visto por casi dos semanas, corrió a juntarse con sus compañeros y éstos la recibieron con sonrisas y ladridos de alegría.

Kurenai la vio sonreír mientras platicaba con el resto del equipo. El equipo 8, el mejor especializado en rastreo. O al menos eso era lo que visionaba para un futuro.

Restiró sus labios carmines en una sonrisa.

El número ocho comenzaba a gustarle, y mucho.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya parecido bien que retratase un poco los pensamientos de Kurenai los primeros días que fue maestra. No se ve mucho la relación Kure-Hiashi, pero es que apenas vamos empezando. Un poco de paciencia. Mientras tanto, si tienen tiempo, díganme qué les pareció el capítulo, qué esperan leer.**

 **Próximo capítulo:** _ **Crisálidas.**_

 **¡Gracias!**

 _Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	2. Crisálidas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, escribo esta trama sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

 **Summary:** Soledad. Los dos han perdido a su ser más amado. Educan lo mejor que pueden a sus hijas. Y a pesar de que no se odian, tampoco se agradan. Se parecen tanto que jamás lo van a admitir, ni al público ni para su adentros.

 **Notas:** Agradezco los reviews bonitos de _RankaxAlto, fadebila, Tobi Uchiha-chan, Cristhina y Guest de Jun 24._

 **Sin más, las dejo con el segundo capítulo :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Parte II: Crisálidas**

" _Lentamente te amo"._

* * *

 **Ahora** entendía por qué no recordaba a Hiashi Hyuga de la academia. Simple, porque él no fue a la Academia Ninja. Por ser nacido como el primogénito de la familia se convirtió automáticamente en el heredero del clan, además no pertenecía a su generación, sino a una anterior. Hizo cuentas mentales y resultó que Hiashi era apróximadamente catorce años mayor que ella. Le resultaba casi imposible de creer, él no se veía tan viejo.

El sonido de la lluvia de afuera siempre lograba hacerla pensar en cosas del pasado. En cosas absurdas. Simplemente se sentaba frente a la ventana para ver y escuchar el tamborileo de la lluvia y su mente empezaba a recordar cosas como si fuera un pequeño cinema en blanco y negro. El relámpago blanco tan deslumbrante la hizo volver a la realidad y Kurenai miró su panza de embarazada a meses ―o tal vez a semanas― de dar a luz. Era una lluvia fuerte como la de la noche en que tuvo el presentimiento de que Asuma estaba muerto. Sus predicciones resultaron ser verdaderas lamentablemente.

Hacía frío, sin embargo, la ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar la tupida lluvia que mojaba todo el piso y lo que había alrededor del cristal. Los truenos retumbantes casi la dejaban sorda de un oído pero ella no cerraba la ventana. Y no la cerraría.

No, porque si la cerraba era como si no dejara entrar a su amado Asuma.

Y esa noche era como _aquella_ noche triste, en donde hubo alguna vez una frágil esperanza de que él regresaría a casa.

Qué estúpida.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **M** ientras veía las manecillas del reloj que apenas se movían ella contaba los segundos, preguntándose si aguantaría un poco más sin él.

 _Asuma._

No podía ponerle Asuma a la bebé como todos creían, _¿Cómo está Asuma-chan?_ Odiaba cuando elegían por ellos mismos el nombre de su bebé. Aún no podía dejarlo ir y le afectaba el solo hecho de que mencionaran su nombre. De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su casa. Cuando fue a recibir a su visita abrió los ojos como platos, preguntándose si estaba dentro de un genjutsu puesto que Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

—Buenos días, Kurenai ―La saludó antes de que ella dijera algo, incluso después ella no fue capaz de articular alguna palabra. El hombre estaba enfundado en una yukata formal de color negro y su cabello largo estaba recogido en una coleta baja ―. ¿Puedo pasar? ―Aquella pregunta la truncó. ¿Era una broma? ¿Hiashi en su casa? Ellos nunca se habían llevado bien y, ciertamente, no era de sus personas favoritas. Habían tenido varias rencillas en años anteriores. ¿Qué diablos hacía él allí?

A modo de respuesta Kurenai se hizo a un lado para que él entrara.

—Me has tomado por sorpresa ―Le dijo la mujer hablándole por fin e hizo una señal de que podía sentarse en la sala ―. ¿A qué debo tu visita?

Hiashi, con elegancia, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Mantuvo su mirada en la mesita de centro, sin desviarla a otra parte hasta que Kurenai se sentó en el sofá pequeño, frente a él. Su expresión no era fría, pero tampoco era amable. Más bien era… normal.

—Vine personalmente para presentar mis condolencias ―musitó respetuosamente, viéndola a los ojos. Kurenai se sorprendió de encontrar cierto abatimiento en la mirada de Hiashi. Su rostro _estricto_ ya no era joven como hace algunos años, cuando éste prácticamente abandonó a su propia hija en los brazos de Kurenai. Lucía más maduro y cansado. Lucía como una mejor persona.

—Gracias ―dijo amargamente, desviando la mirada ―. ¿Hinata está bien? ―Cambió de tema en seguida, no quería soportar una maldita condolencia más. Las odiaba.

—Sí ―dijo él con firmeza, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo por el cambio tan abrupto de tema.

La Yūhi se quedó viendo al frente. Recordó que él también había perdido a su esposa, dejándolo solo con dos pequeñas niñas. Kurenai pensó que si ella se estaba volviendo loca del dolor con un bebé en el vientre, francamente no quería ni imaginarse cómo lo había pasado él, que había tenido que ser el doble de fuerte.

Ahora que ella lo pensaba, no, más bien ahora que ella sentía lo que era una perdida, podía comprenderlo un poco. Creía que podía justificar de alguna manera extraña su comportamiento para con Hinata cuando ella era una niña. El perder a alguien te volvía arisco, amargado, hacía que odiaras tus pasatiempos y que consideraras que todas las personas eran molestas. Kurenai se autoreconoció así cuando perdió a su padre, solo que pudo superarlo rápido por su profesión de kunoichi, se mantuvo ocupada hasta que de repente el dolor aminoró y pudo acostumbrarse a él. Pero con Asuma era diferente, no podía trabajar porque cargaba con una vida dentro de sí misma que la unía a él. Era totalmente desesperante no poder hacer nada más que seguir sentada de brazos cruzados. Sin poder tomar venganza por su propia mano, sin lograr que el clan Nara le permitiera rematar a ese cabrón llamado Hidan. _No, porque estás embarazada_ , le decían. _No, porque Hidan ahora es propiedad de Konoha_.

―Con el tiempo se vuelve más fácil ―exclamó Hiashi. Kurenai sintió que la taladraba con la mirada y desvió los ojos.

―¿Así que estás aquí para brindarme un patético consuelo? ―sonrió con acidez y luego lo encaró con adusto ceño.

―Tómalo como quieras ―alegó el hombre castaño, haciendo que la mujer abriera grandes los ojos, sorprendida por su brusquedad.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hiashi? ―Sintió que le ardían los ojos. Hasta ahora, todas las personas la trataban con delicadeza y palabras dulces, con mimos, intentando confortarla. Él no.

―Hinata está preocupada por ti. Ha descuidado sus entrenamientos.

―De modo que es por los entrenamientos ―Pareció reclamarle agriamente.

Hiashi soltó una exhalación de cansancio. Ciertamente él tampoco sabía qué era lo que pretendía lograr yendo allí para presentar su pésame. Pero de alguna forma, cuando se enteró del deceso de Asuma Sarutobi y que ella estaba embarazada, sintió una extraña similitud en sus vidas. Su esposa también había muerto cuando las niñas eran prácticamente unos bebés.

Al final de cuentas solo había venido con la intención de darle sus condolencias, esperando alguna reacción de agradecimiento pero no resultó así, ahora Kurenai estaba enojada. Las mujeres fuera del clan Hyuga eran seres muy difíciles de sobrellevar y de entender.

―¿Estás bien financieramente? ―preguntó. Kurenai abrió grandes los ojos.

―¡Pero que! ¿En verdad estás preguntándome eso? Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿O acaso piensas que Asuma me dejaría desamparada, idiota? ―lo miró molesta. Ni ella misma sabía por qué le enfadaban tanto sus preguntas.

―No, lo siento. Si quieres hablar eres bienvenida en la mansión Hyuga.

―¿Acaso tienes un certificado de psicólogo? No soy una mujer débil ―Se cruzó de brazos.

―Eres imposible, Kurenai Yūhi ―Dictaminó, negando con la cabeza y se levantó, caminando para salir, abrió la puerta por sí mismo.

―¡Kurenai Sarutobi! ―Lo corrigió con disgusto.

El Hyuga estaba poniendo un pie fuera cuando la voz de Kurenai lo detuvo.

―¡Espera! ―corrió un poco para alcanzar el borde de la yukata con su mano y detenerlo.

Hiashi se sorprendió por tal comportamiento y giró su cuerpo de medio lado, mirándola con confusión. Kurenai se sonrojó un poco al verse llamándolo, impidiendo su ida.

―¿Qué sucede? ―inquirió cuando la castaña se quedó como petrificada.

―¿Cómo… Cómo lo lograste? ―Bajó los ojos, avergonzada ―. ¿Cómo lograste superar el dolor?

Hubo una ligera pausa. La mujer se sintió culpable, no sabía por qué le había molestado tanto la visita de Hiashi. Pensándolo bien odiaba pedir ayuda, que la vieran débil.

―No se supera ―Hiashi volteó hacia ella completamente, estrujándole suavemente el brazo –, se aprende a vivir con él.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Aquella** noche no pudo dormir. El consejo de Hiashi Hyuga taladraba su mente. ¿Acostumbrarse al dolor? Eso no era posible. La mujer de ojos rojos volvió a llorar, a pesar de haberse prometido no hacerlo nunca más.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, no supo por qué pero ya se encontraba frente a la mansión Hyuga. Por suerte Hinata no daba señas de estar por ahí. Los sirvientes la pasaron a una sala de estar donde Kurenai se acomodó sobre un cojín afelpado. Le sirvieron té y galletas. Para cuando Hiashi llegó al recinto, Kurenai había devorado todo lo que le sirvieron. Lo vio algo abochornada. Seguramente le preguntaría si se estaba alimentando bien.

Hiashi al otro lado de la mesa la miró fijamente, como estudiándola.

―Los veranos en Konoha son cada vez más calurosos ―opinó Hiashi, empezando a abanicarse con la mano.

―S… Sí ―respondió insegura sin poder mirarlo por mucho tiempo.

―En estos momentos Hinata está presentando su examen de ascenso a chūnin ―Pareció meditar y lanzó un suspiro de preocupación.

―¿Qué? ―aquello tomó a Kurenai por sorpresa.

―¿No lo sabías? Lo siento. Supongo que Hinata no quería decírtelo para que no te preocuparas en tu estado.

―No hay problema ―Negó con la cabeza ―. Aun así me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeran. Supongo que Kiba y Shino también han ido.

―Así es. No le digas a Hinata que te dije.

―Uh… tranquilo ―sonrió de medio lado, un poco más cómoda. Al Hyuga le sorprendió ese gesto en Kurenai. Desde que se conocían no se habían dedicado ninguna amabilidad. Era extraño compartir una taza de té con esa mujer.

Ella se quedó viendo el arreglo de flores blancas que había en el centro de la mesa café. Hiashi la contempló pasivamente. Su cabello seguía largo y ondulado, con ese estilo que la caracterizaba, su piel era blanca y tersa. Lo único que la diferenciaba de la Kurenai de años pasados era su uso nulo de maquillaje. Sus parpados móviles y sus labios estaban al natural. Hiashi se quedó observando el labio inferior de la mujer. Era más grueso que el superior. Aquello lo descolocó, bajó la mirada de inmediato, mirando su taza de té frío.

―¿Has estado bien? ―Viró el rostro hacia la pared. Kurenai lo vio con una ceja enarcada. No porque no la mirara, sino porque se estaba esforzando en mantener una conversación con ella.

―Has cambiado ―Le dijo la mujer con voz suave y una sonrisita. Hiashi la observó confundido, ahora parecía que no le desagradaba como ayer.

―Espero que para bien ―Él mismo se vio sorprendido por esa respuesta tan ingeniosa de parte suya.

―Eres más bueno con Hinata. Me ha dicho varias veces que has entrenado con ella.

―Sí, bueno, ya sabes. Para el examen chūnin.

―Lamento estar discapacitada para entrenarla. Tú me la encargaste hace tiempo, la dejaste bajo mi cuidado… ―Se preocupó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

―Kurenai ―La detuvo ―. Soy el padre de Hinata. Sé que fui estricto en el pasado… bastante malo, debo admitir. Yo solo buscaba que mis hijas fueran fuertes y no veía lo que hacía porque estaba enojado con todos ―musitó con un poco de incomodidad, aunque no por eso desvió la mirada ―, pero… Hinata no se rindió. Tampoco Hanabi. Me demostraron que el débil solo era yo.

Él solo buscaba una forma de hacer fuertes a sus hijas y no veía lo que hacía porque estaba enojado con la vida, enojado y dolido como lo estaba ella ahora.

―Me siento bien entrenando a mi hija, es decir, creo que es algo bueno.

―Me alegra escucharte decir eso. Hinata siempre te ha querido como su padre, en vez de molestarse contigo se molestó consigo misma, se echó la culpa de todo.

―Así es ella ―Se encogió de hombros.

―Sí ―sonrió ―. ¡Oh! Pero no te estoy reclamando, ¿de acuerdo? ―Se asustó.

Hiashi lanzó una pequeña risita, tan ligera como el viento. Kurenai se permitió sonreír de medio lado también.

―Tranquila ―Indicó con un ademán de la mano que todo estaba bien ―. Solo decías la verdad.

―Perdón, yo… venía solo a… y terminé hablando de cosas… ―Empezó a volverse un poco nerviosa.

―Está bien. No estoy molesto.

Un sirviente entró a dejarles más galletas. Kurenai tomó una, amenazando con terminárselas otra vez. Degustó la galleta y cuando terminó de comerla se quedó pensativa.

―Oye, Kurenai ―abordó Hiashi ―, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras para hablar, o para visitar a Hinata. Si necesitas cuidados médicos podrías quedarte en la mansión. Contamos con especialistas en maternidad.

―Estaré bien ―Se levantó ―. Además, todavía me faltan algunas semanas.

Iba a irse pero unos pasos más y se detuvo, dándole la espalda.

―Tu esposa… nunca nadie supo su nombre.

Un largo silencio abrazó el lugar volviéndolo casi tétrico. Kurenai sabía perfectamente que estaba tocando un punto sensible del clan Hyuga. La misteriosa esposa del líder.

―Hatsune ―contestó Hiashi con algo de frialdad, haciendo eco en la habitación de madera ―La amaba más que a nada. Pero ella a mí no.

―Matrimonio concertado ―susurró la Yūhi, bajando los ojos.

―Sí. Algo buscaba en mí, y yo nunca supe qué era, por lo tanto, nunca estuvo feliz.

―Conociéndote ―Kurenai lo miró por encima de su hombro ―, estoy segura que ella solo quería tu cariño.

―No ―negó Hiashi de inmediato, tranquilo ―, ella quería ser libre.

Kurenai se volteó completamente, observó a un Hiashi distante y pensativo, perdido en las marañas del pasado.

―Hiashi. ―murmuró. El Hyuga volteó a verla. Ella no supo qué decir, solamente lo había llamado inconscientemente ―. Vendré mañana ―Fue lo único que atinó a expresar para después abandonar el recinto.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **El** aceite le saltó en el dorso de la mano, Yoshino gimió en un susurro. Solo habían sido algunas diminutas gotitas. Comprobó que el tocino del sartén estaba listo y los estaba sacando para terminar de adornar el plato del desayuno cuando la sorprendió el timbre de la casa. Se apresuró a terminar y dejó el plato en la mesa.

―¡Shikamaru, el desayuno está listo! ―gritó por el pasillo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con una joven de cabello azul y ojos blancos. Aquél hecho la pescó desprevenida y no pudo evitar el levantamiento de cejas ―. ¿Hinata-san? ―inquirió confundida, no muy segura del nombre de la señorita.

―Hola… B-Buenos días ―saludó amablemente, aunque nerviosa –, ¿cómo s-se encuentra, señora Nara?

―Bien, ¿y tú? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ―sonrió.

―Yo… lamento las molestias pero… quisiera hablar con Shikamaru-kun, ¿se e-encuentra?

―Claro, pasa. ―Se hizo a un lado y Hinata entró en la sala, aunque no se sentó, solo se quedó de pie en una esquina ―. No te quedes ahí, sígueme ―La animó. Hinata caminó tras la mujer. Transitaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza que estaba abierta, dentro podía verse una habitación revuelta y un chico de aspecto perezoso tumbado en el tatami.

―Shikamaru, tienes visita ―Le avisó a su hijo y se fue sin más, dejándolos solos.

La familia Nara era tan transparente y confiada que Yoshino sin problemas dejaba entrar a muchachitas al cuarto de su hijo con la esperanza de que éste tomara interés en alguna, cosa que nunca funcionaba. Tampoco era como si entraran muchas, de hecho solo Ino, y la Hyuga había sido la segunda. Por otro lado, Hinata se sonrojó súbitamente al quedarse en el marco de la habitación del Nara. Era tan apenada con todo que el solo hecho de verlo acostado le hizo girar y darle la espalda.

―Lo… Lo siento p-por molestarte.

Shikamaru abrió un ojo y se levantó a la mitad de mala gana, quedando sentado, con las piernas cruzadas. Lanzó un bostezo al aire y se rascó la nuca.

―Está bien, ¿qué sucede? ―inquirió tallándose los ojos ―. Uh, ¿Kurenai-sensei está bien? ―Se alarmó de pronto. Era la única cosa que tenían en común; Kurenai Yūhi.

―Sí ―Le aseguró en seguida ―. Ella está perfectamente bien. S… Solo que la fecha de p-parto está próxima. Mi padre l-le ha ofrecido a Kurenai-sensei quedarse los días restantes en la mansión Hyuga p-pero ella nunca escucha. También le he propuesto quedarme en su casa… pero no aceptó. Yo… pensé que si tú hablabas con ella… tal vez p-pudieras convencerla, Shikamaru-kun ―explicaba de espaldas, sin atreverse siquiera a girar un poco.

Shikamaru se quedó pensando un momento y luego volvió a rascarse, esta vez detrás de la oreja.

―Las mujeres embarazadas son muy problemáticas ―Se quejó en su usual tono pesimista, aunque todos los que lo conocían estaban habituados a eso. No es que él fuera una mala persona, era más bien que tenía la costumbre de llamarle problemático a casi todo lo existente ―. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella en la tarde.

―Muchas gracias, Shikamaru-kun ―sonrió ampliamente ―. Yo… no te quito más t-tiempo. Me voy. Gracias p-por recibirme ―Cerró los ojos y entonces sí volteó, dándole una pequeña reverencia, después se fue.

―Chica problemática ―exclamó Shikamaru apesadumbrado. Ahora tenía que ir a tratar de hacer entrar en razón a la mujer de su antiguo sensei.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Intentó** caminar más rápido pero no pudo llegar a tiempo. Cuando arribó a la mansión Hyuga, Hanabi la recibió con la noticia de que su padre y Hinata ya habían partido a la guerra. Kurenai se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo resistir las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Temía perderlos. Hanabi la convenció de pasar la noche en la mansión. Aquella noche durmió en la habitación de Hinata.

Siempre pensó en ella como a una hija mayor. La cuidó desde que era una niña asustada, despreciada por su familia, le mostró lo que podía hacer, le dio ánimos para seguir, incluso ella misma se vio varias veces ayudándola para que entablase diálogos con el rubio que le gustaba. Ahora no sabía si volvería a verla.

La guerra era cruel. No respetaba edades ni sexo. La muerte era muerte. La guerra era guerra. Fueron dos días de incertidumbre, de sentir el alma fuera del cuerpo, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Casi no comió en esos días, no podía pasar bocado a pesar de que lo intentaba, de todas formas terminaba vomitando todo. Lo único que lograba ingerir era té y galletas integrales. No más.

Hanabi también estaba al borde del pánico, aunque se esforzaba en mostrarse serena. Kurenai la observó un largo tiempo mientras se hospedó en la mansión. Se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa señorita, aunque siendo sincera a Kurenai no le gustaba su corte de cabello que le llegaba al término de las orejas, sentía que de alguna forma había tratado de imitar el peinado de Hinata cuando era apenas una genin, aunque no había logrado su cometido. Las facciones de Hanabi no eran como las de Hinata, al menos no con ese corte adusto y disparejo, tenía el cabello castaño como el de su padre, y su rostro era más duro y apiñonado.

―¿Estás asustada? ―Le preguntó Kurenai.

Hanabi viró los ojos hacia ella.

―Yo… tengo miedo de que Hinata-neesan no regrese. Tengo miedo de no poder pedirle… de decirle… tantas cosas.

Giró el cuerpo y le dio la espalda a la mujer. Recordó a la pequeña niña peleando con su hermana mayor, cuando Hiashi le relegó a Hinata. Hanabi lucía ruda, altiva, a pesar de su corta edad, era fiera para pelear y había sido elegida para ser entrenada personalmente por Hiashi Hyuga, mientras que Hinata había tenido que ir a la academia ninja para recibir los conocimientos.

―Los Hyuga han cambiado mucho ―habló Kurenai para ella misma.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Los** miembros del clan Hyuga llegaron en grupo. La rama secundaria, preparada y eficaz, los recibió con comidas y cuidados médicos. Cuando Kurenai vio ese sobresalto en la mansión, su corazón empezó a latir rápido. Se llevó ambas manos a su abultada barriga de nueve meses. Justo en ese día se cumplían completamente. A lo lejos lo vio caminar entre las personas, revisando a los de su clan, poniéndoles una mano sobre el hombro y preguntando si estaban bien, dando órdenes señalando con el dedo. En eso los ojos de él pasaron a Kurenai en una mirada rápida y después regresaron a ella, como incrédulo de que ella estuviera ahí, en su mansión. Se quedó como aletargado al verla. Sus pies se movieron por sí solos.

―¿Kurenai? ―preguntó frente a ella, con un tono confundido.

La mujer apretó los labios y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. Empezó a llorar con solo verlo. Hiashi no supo ni qué hacer. Una vez encontró a Hatsune llorando, intentó abrazarla y ella se quitó, así que no sabía ni cómo moverse. De pronto solo sintió la mano cálida de Kurenai sobre su mejilla herida.

―Yo… tenía miedo de tener que asistir a otro funeral ―Le confesó afectada.

―No tienes que ir pero…

―¡¿Hinata?! ―gritó aterrada.

―No. Es Neji.

―¿Neji? ―Sus manos no dejaron de temblar ante la posibilidad de que hubiese sido Hinata, su Hinata. Tardó un momento en procesarlo. Hiashi seguía observándola, permaneciendo más quieto que una piedra ―. Oh, Hiashi, lo siento tanto ―Lloró, pasando sus brazos por los costados de él y acomodó su frente contra su pecho al no poderse acercar tanto para un abrazo debido a bultito de nueve meses.

No podía sentir nada en ese momento. Sí, Kurenai lo estaba abrazando, él mismo había puesto sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, aceptándola, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir tristeza. Neji había muerto. Su sobrino.

Ciertamente ese ninja nunca fue de las personas favoritas de Kurenai, la mujer siempre le guardó un rencor especial por los sucesos de los examenes chunin de hace años. Entretanto, por un momento Kurenai dejaba el pasado atrás y se concentraba en lo que le quedaba, sentía su propia fragilidad sostenida por Hiashi y no le molestaba, estaba bien, estaba vivo y Hinata también.

Hoy no había perdido a nadie. Era un día realmente feliz.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Cerró** sus ojos ante la inminente contracción que le recorría el cuerpo. Sentía que estaba sobrepasándola, que no podía más, ni siquiera los ánimos de Hinata lograban surtir el efecto esperado. Sentía que el dolor se desbordaba de su cuerpo. Que sus gritos no lograban sacar su tormento. Shizune y otras enfermeras atendían el complicado parto que llevaba cerca de hora y media. La doctora encargada le ofreció la vía rápida de la cesárea, pero Kurenai era terca y dictaminó que tendría al bebé por parto natural.

―¡Falta poco, Kurenai! ¡Vamos, eres una mujer fuerte! ―Intentaba animarla Shizune, realmente ella también estaba cansada.

Entre tantas batas azules y las luces centelleantes del quirófano, Kurenai de repente sintió que daba el último empujón y se quedaba lívida como una hoja de árbol en otoño. Tan frágil y delicada como una pluma de ave. Tan suave como un suspiro sintió que cerraba los ojos.

―¡Kurenai-sensei! ―Escuchó los gritos lejanos de Hinata y después Shizune dando muchas órdenes.

Dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás, liberó sus piernas de la presión y las dejó caerse lentamente. Estaba cansada y no quería despertar, quería dormir por muchos años. Los músculos tensos empezaron a liberarse. Alcanzó a escuchar el llanto de un bebé, sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía. Elevó una comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa, dejándose ir, dejándose fallecer mansamente.

―¡Es una niña! ―gritaba Hinata ―. ¡Por favor no te vayas!

"― _¿Cómo… Cómo lo lograste? –bajó los ojos, avergonzada –. ¿Cómo lograste superar el dolor?_

― _No se supera –Hiashi volteó hacia ella completamente, estrujándole suavemente el brazo –, se aprende a vivir con él"._

No. Totalmente reprobable. No iba a dejar que su hija aprendiera a vivir con el dolor de haberse quedado huérfana, de haber perdido a sus dos padres. A como pudo se obligó a mantenerse consciente, concentrándose en lo que escuchaba, en especial aquél pequeño llanto. Sintió que estaba en el fondo del mar y que de repente todos los problemas del pasado que la ataban, lentamente iban liberándola hasta dejarla alcanzar la superficie. Kurenai dejó de ahogarse en ese momento.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, metiéndose de lleno en la realidad. Estaba consciente y estaba viva.

Por fin.

Shizune le mostraba a la niña de piel rosada que no paraba de llorar, estaba envuelta en una manta rosa.

" _Mirai"_ , pensó cuando la vio por primera vez.

Ah, la vida lentamente extiende sus raíces por todos lados sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Cuando abres bien los ojos descubres más de un camino bueno por el cual transitar. Y Kurenai veía muchos después de tanto tiempo sumida en la soledad. Estaba tan emocionada que lloraba. Lloraba de felicidad. Ya no estaba sola. Y tal vez nunca lo estuvo.

 **.**

* * *

 **En este capítulo el tiempo se ha adelantado, pues brincamos de Naruto normal a los acontecimientos de Naruto Shippuden. Quería que Hiashi presenciara el parto pero me pareció algo muy fuera de su personaje, así que lo dejé fuera de escena. Como vimos, ocurrieron muchas cosas, el examen de Hinata, la guerra, el nacimiento de Mirai. No desarrollé la escena donde supuestamente Shikamaru tenía que hablar con Kurenai, la verdad solo fue una excusa de mi parte para meter una levedad de ShikaHina, no pude resistirme, me declaro culpable. Cualquier error que vean no duden en decírmelo.**

 **El próximo capítulo es el final.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Gracias por comentar!**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	3. Almas completas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, escribo esta trama sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

 **Summary:** Soledad. Los dos han perdido a su ser más amado. Educan lo mejor que pueden a sus hijas. Y a pesar de que no se odian, tampoco se agradan. Se parecen tanto que jamás lo van a admitir, ni al público ni para su adentros.

 **Notas:** Agradezco los lindos reviews de _RankaxAlto, Ro, Tobi Uchiha-chan, Cristhina, Chio-sempai, Andrea, AkaneKimo y fadebila_. ¡En verdad muchas gracias! Me alegra que el fic les guste, la verdad es una pareja un tanto inusual pero estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por hacerla creíble. Gracias a _Tobi_ por sus correcciones ;) Sin más, las dejo con el último capítulo. Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Labial y girasoles**

 **Parte III: Almas completas**

" _Mi corazón las ama a las cuatro"_

* * *

 **Hiashi** sonrió de medio lado mientras veía lo emocionada que estaba Hinata en la hora de la comida, contando de principio a fin lo que conllevó estar en el parto de su maestra, y no se cansaba de repetir lo hermosa que era la bebé, que la habían llamado _Mirai_ y que Kurenai había escogido a Shikamaru y ella como sus padrinos de bautizo.

―¡Su madrina!, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Su madrina! ―decía la joven del cabello azul, no cabía de la emoción. A Hiashi le hacía feliz verla de esa manera. Por otra parte, Hanabi se mostraba más agradable con su hermana que en años pasados, su relación parecía haber mejorado al cien por ciento después de la cuarta guerra. Eso le traía paz al corazón de Hiashi, después de todo, él se creía el responsable del distanciamiento que vivieron las hermanas por muchos años.

Si se concentraba podía imaginarse a Kurenai abrazando a su pequeña hija de la misma forma en que alguna vez Hatsune sostuvo a las hermanas Hyuga. Era uno de sus mejores recuerdos. Después del embarazo le pareció que Hatsune se había vuelto más hermosa que antes, ¿le pasaría eso a todas las mujeres? ¿Le pasaría eso a Kurenai? Se disgustó consigo mismo al pensar en eso. ¿A él qué le importaba cómo se viera Kurenai? Ella era una Sarutobi, la viuda de Asuma, la mujer de otro hombre.

Aun así sentía el deseo de ir a visitar a la mujer de los ojos rojos al hospital pero, ¿con qué propósito? No podía ir así nada más.

―Voy a visitarla nuevamente después de comer, tengo que llevarle algunas cosas, ¿alguien quiere acompañarme? ―Ofreció Hinata, amablemente.

―Tengo entrenamiento en la tarde ―Se excusó Hanabi inmediatamente―, por favor, saluda a Kurenai-san de mi parte, hermana.

―Claro.

―¿Vas a llevar muchas cosas? Tal vez deba ir para ayudarte.

Hanabi observó a su padre y enarcó una ceja, sonriendo con sorna. Hiashi desvió la mirada y se concentró en Hinata, quien no parecía darse cuenta de las miraditas de la Hyuga menor.

―Claro, padre. Voy a llevar muchas, muchas cosas, cobijitas, unas almohadas para Kurenai-sensei, sus artículos de limpieza, ropa, algunas cosas más para la bebita, ah, también quiero hacerle una buena sopa de verduras a Kurenai-sensei, y también… ―enlistaba emocionada. Ya había terminado de comer así que se levantó de su asiento y se retiró, aun hablando sola sobre las cosas que tenía que llevar al hospital.

―Así que… vas al hospital solo para ayudar a Hinata con las cosas, ¿no? ―musitó Hanabi en un tonito burlesco pero serio. Hiashi sintió que lo apuñalaban por la espalda, traicioneramente.

―No estés insinuando nada, Hanabi ―espetó con una mirada fría hacia su hija pero la joven adolescente supo ver más allá y continuó con su buen humor.

―Yo no estoy insinuando nada, padre. ―Se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la desentendida, y continuó comiendo su arroz frito.

Hiashi se sintió descubierto y dejó el plato a la mitad, retirándose del comedor. Cuando se fue, Hanabi no pudo evitar lanzar una risita graciosa.

* * *

๑๑

* * *

 **Kurenai** observó con ojos cándidos cómo la pequeñina Sarutobi-Yūhi se quedaba profundamente dormida entre los brazos de Shikamaru. El muchacho de ojos cansados lucía tranquilo mientras la observaba. Casi parecían hermanos, o incluso tío y sobrina. Decidió que las dos formas le gustaban mucho. Asuma siempre apreció al joven Nara por encima de los demás, pero eso era un secreto que ella nunca revelaría.

―¿Qué? ¿Vas a decir que es una bebé problemática? ―Estiró los labios en una ligera sonrisa.

Shikamaru imitó el gesto de la mujer y volteó a verla.

―Iba a decir que es hermosa.

―Ah, esa es una nueva palabra para ti, Shikamaru-kun ―Se rió.

―Kurenai-sensei, yo… quisiera que supieras que cuando tengas algún problema, cualquiera que sea, acudas a mí, yo te ayudaré sin dudarlo. Además, ella es la hija de mi sensei y… si tú quieres, yo me ofrezco para entrenarla si ella decide ser ninja.

―Gracias, Shikamaru.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a una Hinata cargada con una bolsa que puso sobre el sillón y después casi corrió hacia la bebé.

―Ho-Hola, Shikamaru-kun ―Lo saludó amablemente y el pelinegro se inclinó un poquito para que ella pudiera ver a una dormida Mirai.

Detrás de Hinata se encontró Hiashi intentando ingresar lo más erguido posible ante la inminente carga de bolsas y maletas que cargaba. Kurenai lo vio batallando y casi soltó una risita pero se controló, mordiendo su labio inferior. No era cosa de todos los días ver a Hiashi Hyuga tan abrumado, y menos como la mula de carga de Hinata.

―Buenos días, Kurenai ―La saludó con su característico tono inexpresivo cuando dejó las cosas sobre el sillón cercano. Kurenai pudo apreciar los ojos pálidos del hombre frente a ella, ¿por qué sentía que la miraba más profundamente?, parecía poder ver todos sus secretos con esos ojos claros. Pero no había malicia en él, tampoco soberbia, como tiempos anteriores, sino... ―. Luces bien.

―Ah… gracias ―contestó bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, incapaz de mirarlo después de lo que escuchó ―. Es un poco raro verte aquí, Hiashi.

―Bueno, Hinata me pidió que le ayudara con las cosas.

―Oh, sí, son bastantes. Eres muy amable.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja, sintiéndose incómodo, mientras que Hinata solo sonrió de medio lado.

―¿Quieres… quieres verla? A Mirai ―Le preguntó Kurenai a Hiashi ―. Por favor, Shikamaru ―Le pidió sin siquiera esperar para oír la respuesta del Hyuga. Con mal genio, Shikamaru se dirigió hacia Hiashi para que pudiera ver a la bebé. Hiashi la contempló un momento, estaba profundamente dormida. Respiraba despacio y tenía un color rosa suave, y un cabello castaño muy fino.

―Creo que se parece a Asuma ―dijo el Hyuga. A Kurenai siempre le abrumaba que dijeran el nombre de su esposo, era como si cortaran los hilos que cerraban la herida, pero en esa ocasión ni siquiera había reparado en el nombre de Asuma, sino que se encontraba observando la manera en que Hiashi veía a Mirai, con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, sin el ceño fruncido. _¿Así de pequeña sería Hanabi cuando Hiashi perdió a su esposa?_ , pensó. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, también se pasó una mano para acomodarse el cabello y no supo ni por qué.

Hiashi cortó la mirada hacia la pequeña niña y Shikamaru en seguida se alejó con ella. El castaño volteó hacia la derecha y se cruzó con una mirada tranquila de Kurenai. Lo observaba con detenimiento y pacifismo. Se quedó perdido un momento entre los ojos rojos de la mujer, e intentaba desviar la mirada pero no podía, o no quería. Ella tampoco dejaba de mirarlo con cierta pasividad.

―Yo… tengo que irme, dentro de poco tendré una reunión con el consejo de ancianos ―Se excusó Hiashi, aunque no por eso dejó de mirarla.

―¿Vendrás mañana? ―La pregunta de la mujer lo hizo detenerse de dar un paso, al tiempo en que lo dejó totalmente descolocado. Ella estaba con su bata blanca, sentada en la cama, con el cabello un poco desalineado y mirándolo expectante. ¿Por qué quería verlo? De repente Hiashi sintió la boca seca.

―Sí… ―dijo, incómodo ―, está bien. Descansa, Kurenai.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del cuarto. Shikamaru fruncía el ceño, Hinata sonreía cálidamente, Mirai seguía dormida y Kurenai observaba la puerta por donde Hiashi se había ido, bajó la mirada y se permitió sonreír de medio lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no sonreír de oreja a oreja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Años después.**

 **El** sonido de la cuchara golpeando contra el plato llamó la atención de Kurenai, quien estaba dándole la espalda a su hija, pues estaba cortando algunos vegetales en la tabla de madera.

―Estás un poco inquieta, Mirai. ¿Qué te pasa?

―Mamá, si te pregunto algo, ¿me responderás? ―exclamó la niña de cinco años que balanceaba sus pies al aire mientras estaba sentada en la orilla de la silla mientras jugueteaba con su sopa de verduras.

―Naturalmente.

―Bueno… ¿Te gusta Hiashi-san?

―¡Auch! ―gritó al encajarse el cuchillo ligeramente sobre un dedo. La sangre brotó en seguida pero Kurenai tomó una servilleta e hizo presión para que los glóbulos rojos coagularan ―. Mirai, ¿qué preguntas son esas? ―musitó, ligeramente severa.

―Es que siempre que voy a jugar con la tía Hinata y Hanabi, y me acompañas tú, siempre te quedas con Hiashi-san tomando té, y eso hacen los esposos, estar solos en un cuarto.

Los ojos de Kurenai estaban abiertos a su máxima expresión, incrédula de que su hija dijera tales cosas. Los niños de hoy en día eran demasiado desarrollados.

―¿Pero quién te ha dicho eso?

―Lo vi en televisión.

―¿Ah, sí? Pues de ahora en adelante tienes prohibido ese artefacto del demonio ―Sentenció, regresando a cortar vegetales.

―Mnn… ¿pero sí te gusta? ―Agregó con una vocecita bajita, algo burlona. Kurenai no contestó, sino que siguió con su trabajo ―. ¿Lo puedo llamar _papá número dos_?

―¡Mirai! ―gritó, sobresaltando a la niña, quien en un descuido dejó caer la cuchara al suelo ―. No insultes la memoria de tu padre. Y tienes prohibido terminantemente llamarle de esa manera a Hiashi. ¿Has oído bien, señorita?

―Sí, mamá ―prometió en un fingido tono triste.

" _Supongo que lo llamaré padrastro después de todo"_ , pensó Mirai aguantándose la risa.

* * *

๑ ๑

* * *

 **Ese** día en específico era un sábado a las seis de la tarde. Había un clima agradable en Konoha, ni frío ni mucho calor, las maravillas que otorgaba la primavera. Los lirios en la maceta que adornaba la sala de té aún no podían salir, pero estaban en botón y no tardaban en ponerse bellos. Su vista se vio interrumpida por Hiashi, quien venía transitando por el recinto hasta llegar y sentarse en la mesa de bajo nivel.

A lo lejos Kurenai escuchaba las voces de Hinata, Hanabi y la pequeña Mirai de cinco años, afuera. Aquello le hacía sentir tranquilidad. Era un buen día, un pacífico fin de semana y como siempre, ella y su hija visitaban la mansión Hyuga por la tarde. La castaña observó que Hiashi miraba por la persiana muy entretenido. Mirai corría al mismo tiempo en que reía con diversión, intentando alcanzar a Hinata o Hanabi, jugando a "la traes"*.

―Gracias por venir, _Kurenai_ ―De alguna manera ella percibía que él decía su nombre de forma diferente a veces anteriores, más pausado, más claro, más suave. Aquello hacía que sintiera extrañas cosquillas en el vientre―. Hinata y Hanabi se ponen muy contentas cuando traes a Mirai a la mansión.

―Bueno, es ella la que quiere venir.

―Ella ―sonrió de medio lado, regresando su vista hacia la mujer―. _Kurenai_ … ―Otra vez ese tono lento ―, hay algo que siempre quise decirte.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?―Se sintió nerviosa y puso una mano en la mesa, cerca de la taza de té humeante. Hiashi alargó su mano por la mesa hasta llegar a ella y tomó en su dorso los primeros cuatro dedos de ella.

―Gracias por cuidar de Hinata cuando yo no supe hacerlo ―dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Kurenai rehuyó de su mirada fuerte y clara, observando el agarre de él. Estaba sorprendida pero no se decidía por el motivo, si era por aquél agradecimiento o por esa ligera acción de él. ¿Ligera? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan cálida?

―Nunca es del todo tarde para escuchar esas palabras ―arguyó la mujer, con su pulgar acarició los nudillos salientes de la mano de Hiashi, sin saber por qué. Había un ínfimo calor entre sus manos que les pareció reconfortante. Hiashi apretó sus dedos pero Kurenai deshizo el gesto y bajó la mano, separándose de él ―. Creo que estoy volviéndome vieja.

―Eso no es verdad ―Le sorprendió escuchar eso de él. ¿Acaso era un cumplido? ―. Soy yo el que está volviéndose senil.

Kurenai levantó sus ojos rojos hacia el hombre frente a ella, era verdad que estaba más viejo pero le pareció que su madurez era muy atractiva, era un hombre que escondía sabiduría en sus ojos claros y en su rostro adusto. Tan formal. Sin saberlo su corazón omitió un latido, olvidándose de su función por un segundo con solo contemplarlo.

―Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos ―dijo Kurenai, levantándose. Hiashi también se puso de pie, siempre la acompañaba a la puerta, pero esta vez se vio sorprendido al ver que la castaña no se movía de su sitio, mirándolo.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Kurenai en respuesta se mordió el labio inferior por dentro y elevó sus manos, dando un paso hacia adelante, colocando las manos con suma lentitud sobre el pecho de Hiashi, el hombre se sorprendió de su comportamiento e instintivamente la tomó de los codos, inclinando el rostro para poder verla. La ojicarmín no le dirigía la vista, solo mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo.

―Kurenai, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―Le preguntó casi en un susurro. Ella también se preguntaba lo mismo. Era algo que siempre había tenido curiosidad; acercarse a Hiashi. Cuando él sintió que una de las manos de la mujer se alejaba de él, seguramente para irse, en seguida pasó sus manos de los codos de Kurenai por detrás de sus hombros para impedirle irse. La mujer se vio sorprendida por aquella acción repentina.

―Lo siento ―Kurenai alzó su rostro para verlo ―, no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo ―musitó, intentando alejarse. Hiashi deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la castaña y se acercó a ella, cubriéndola en un abrazo inesperado. Ella se sorprendió totalmente. Él solo la cubrió con sus brazos por completo y reposó la mejilla contra la nuca de Kurenai, cerrando los ojos. El perfume de Kurenai llegó hasta su nariz, caléndulas. Era la primera vez que abrazaba a una mujer.

Mientras tanto, Kurenai poco a poco se fue relajando. Sus manos seguían puestas sobre el pecho de ese hombre, sentía que él apoyaba su mejilla contra su nuca. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué la abrazaba? Ella no tenía esas respuestas, lo único que sabía era que no nunca se dio cuenta desde cuando había querido tenerlo tan de cerca. Sus manos escalaron por el pecho hasta llegar a acunar el rostro de Hiashi, quien aflojó un poco el abrazo. Ella lo veía con sus imponentes ojos rojos. Él, con su suave color blanco en la mirada. Sus corazones latían desbocados ante la inminente cercanía. Se miraban fijamente. Fue Kurenai quien se adelantó y con sus labios rozó los de Hiashi con suavidad, solo se estaban tocando. Hiashi la tomó por la cintura y se inclinó hasta chocar sus labios completamente contra los de Kurenai, besándola entre nervioso y lento.

Escuchaban las risas de Mirai acercándose, pero ellos no se detenían. Solo un par de segundos antes de que la puerta corrediza se abriera, ellos se separaron, mirando en direcciones contrarias y dándose la espalda. La niña de cinco años pasó de largo en compañía de Hinata, iban a la cocina por galletas, fue Hanabi quien se quedó viéndolos con ojos calculadores y expresión de "algo pasó aquí". Mirai y Hinata regresaron, llevándose a Hanabi con ellas, dejando solos nuevamente a los adultos.

Kurenai se permitió sonrojarse súbitamente al encontrarse sola con Hiashi. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, tampoco se veían. Había una cierta tensión en el lugar. Ella sentía un travieso cosquilleo en el estómago. Él se sentía extraño, incómodo consigo mismo, y eso nunca le había pasado antes. Siempre tan seguro y firme, ahora no había nada de eso.

―Yo… lo siento, Hiashi. No sé qué me paso…

―Fue un error, ¿no? ―inquirió más para sí mismo que para Kurenai.

La mujer volteó a verlo con cierto interés y preocupación. Había en él un rostro desilusionado, con la mirada al suelo, como si no se diera cuenta de que estaban los dos en la sala de estar.

―¿Por qué? ¿Es que no quieres que sea un error? ―preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, como curiosa, acercándose a él y observándolo misteriosamente con una comisura de sus labios levantada. Los ojos claros la miraron directamente al instante. Kurenai dejó de sonreír al percibirlo tan serio e inexpresivo ―Ya te dije que lo siento. No quise…

―No tienes qué disculparte. Solo… ―Cerró las manos en puños, las abrió, dirigiéndolas hacia los brazos de Kurenai, recorriéndolos sin tocarlos ―, solo no digas ´lo siento´. ―Caminó, pasando de ella hasta llegar a la puerta corrediza desde la cual podía ver a sus hijas jugar ―Hatsune siempre decía ´lo siento´ cada vez que me acercaba a ella.

―Por lo visto eres un hombre con muchos demonios del pasado ―Llegó hasta él y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose contra el costado de él.

―Supongo ―Se encogió de hombros ―. Tal parece que nunca podré ser un hombre completo.

―¿De qué hablas? Eres un hombre completo ―Le aseguró. Hiashi negó levemente con la cabeza ―. ¿Es que no me crees? ―Se separó, poniéndose al frente, con las manos en las caderas ―¿Acaso debo encerrarte en un genjutsu para que me creas? ―Sonrió divertida.

Hiashi se quedó serio por un momento pero gradualmente mostró una pequeña sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Kurenai dejó escapar una risita.

―Siempre pensé que eras un ogro, Hiashi.

―Y yo siempre creí que eras una imprudente, Kurenai.

―¿Por qué se están insultando? ―Mirai había aparecido de repente, mirándolos desde abajo.

―No nos estamos insultando, pequeña ―Para sorpresa de Kurenai, Hiashi levantó a Miran en brazos para llevarla de regreso a donde estaban Hinata y Hanabi. Kurenai observó que las niñas mayores se rieron fuertemente y Hiashi solo se quedaba serio, regresándose de inmediato a pasos agigantados. Llegó hasta ella un tanto turbado, estupefacto.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―Enarcó una ceja.

―Mirai… ella… me dijo ´me encanta que seas mi padrastro´.

Kurenai parpadeó un par de veces, anonadada y después empezó a correr tras la pequeña pilla.

―¡Mirai, te lo advertí, ahora lo verás!

La traviesa niña tiró una risotada y empezó a correr por su vida. No es que su madre fuera a hacerle daño, sino que la metería en un genjutsu donde le crearía un mundo donde no existieran televisiones, el color rosa, los pasteles de limón y las galletas Hyuga.

* * *

๑ ๑

* * *

 **Aquél** sábado Kurenai llegó a sentarse en la mesa de té con un notable fastidio en su mirada. Se dejó caer sobre el cojín sin cuidado, tomó la taza humeante y se la bebió de golpe, sin importarle que el líquido verde estaba caliente. Se comió las galletas casi con enojo. Todo esto era observado por un anonadado Hiashi, quien había elevado las cejas en señal de sorpresa, incredulidad, duda y hasta miedo.

―¿Te ocurre algo, Kurenai? ―preguntó con cierto cuidado, temiendo ser sumergido en un genjutsu sangriento. La mujer volvió sus ojos rojos a él. Hiashi pudo leer perfectamente sus emociones.

―¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ―Le gritó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana de al lado.

―Pues no te ves muy bien. ¿Alguien te ha hecho enfadar?

Kurenai soltó un sonoro suspiro de cansancio y descruzó los brazos, rindiéndose totalmente, incluso bajó los hombros en señal de abatimiento.

―El próximo lunes es el primer día de Mirai en la Academia Ninja. Dice que quiere ser igual de fuerte y reconocida que su padre. Trae sangre ninja en las venas, tiene sangre de la buena, Hiashi. Créeme, con solo verla puedo percibir a Asuma. Es una Sarutobi hasta la médula. Pensé que quedándose conmigo tal vez decidiera algo más femenino, ser ama de casa, montar algun negocio de comida, cosas de civiles. Pero no, ella está feliz porque irá a la Academia.

―No te preocupes. Ser ninja en estos tiempos no es tan malo ni tan peligroso como lo era antes.

―Aun así el riesgo siempre estará latente.

―Cuando Hinata fue a la Academia, yo me mostraba severo, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por ella. No quería que fuera una ninja, pero el consejo de ancianos me presionó para inscribirla en la escuela de ninjas. ¿Y sabes? Gracias a sus compañeros ninjas y a las habilidades que ella desarrolló, está viva. Hinata ha hecho un vínculo de hermandad con el joven Inuzuka y el Aburame. Ellos nunca la dejaron sola. Incluso debo admitir que en varias ocasiones quisieron atacarme porque no quería entrenar a Hinata para el puño suave, y demás cosas ―Confesó con una sonrisa ―Lo que quiero decir es que Mirai no estará sola. Tendrá compañeros de equipo y un maestro excepcional. ¿O acaso crees que Shikamaru dejará que le pase algo a la pequeña? Casi te puedo asegurar que esa niña vivirá 100 años.

La mujer castaña se vio un poco más relajada ante lo que escuchó.

―Sí, tienes razón. Aun así no pueden culparme, soy su madre y siempre voy a estar preocupada por ella ―declaró con algo de vergüenza ―. Si así estoy ahora, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo me pondré cuando tenga su primera misión de equipo. Los niños crecen rápido, Hiashi. Cuando menos lo piense será una gran ninja, como su padre, y se irá a misiones largas, y me dejará sola.

―Estoy seguro que será una gran kunoichi como tú, Kurenai. Y naturalmente que ella hará su vida propia, pero no te dejará sola, eres su madre. Y cuando se vaya de misión, tú… supongo que puedes venir a la mansión. Hinata ya es mayor y creo que está en edad de un noviazgo. Pronto se irá, lo mismo pasará con Hanabi. Y esta casa quedará muy sola.

―¿Ves? Tú piensas lo mismo que yo. Nos quedaremos solos y seniles.

―Lo siento, intentaba animarte.

―Hiashi ―Volteó a verlo. Puso los codos sobre la mesa y recargó la barbilla entre sus manos ―. No me quiero quedar sola. Es decir, puedo hacerlo, no me pasará nada, soy una mujer fuerte pero… no sé, estaría muy aburrida.

―¿Estás pidiéndome quedarte conmigo? ―Hiashi parpadeó varias veces, impresionado.

Kurenai se hizo hacia atrás en un acto reflejo, y luego soltó una risita.

―Sí ―Dejó de sonreír y miró por la ventana para no tener que hacer contacto visual con aquél hombre ―, supongo que te estoy pidiendo eso.

Quería una respuesta, aunque fuese negativa, pero exigía una respuesta. Sin embargo, Hiashi solo le daba silencio y tensión. De repente observó que él se levantaba de su asiento, caminaba hacia ella, flexionaba una rodilla hasta ponerla en el suelo y colocaba una mano sobre su espalda, que la hacía sentir cosquillas. Se giró hacia él y vio sus ojos claros y su gesto adusto.

―No soy un buen compañero, Kurenai, pero si quieres quedarte no me voy a oponer.

―Creo que me gustaría asumir ese riesgo ―Elevó la comisura izquierda de sus labios rojos pintados de carmín.

―No digas que no te lo advertí, mujer ―Entrecerró los ojos y se irguió. Kurenai también se puso de pie y caminó para alcanzarlo. Como siempre, Hiashi se colocaba en la puerta para mirar a lo lejos cómo Mirai correteaba con Hinata y Hanabi, todas ellas intentando atrapar al conejito blanco, la mascota de la pequeña niña. Para su sorpresa, Kurenai llegó por atrás y le pasó los brazos por los costados, recargando su barbilla en su hombro.

―Llevamos mucho tiempo solos. Una compañía agradable no nos hará mal. No creo que vaya a arrepentirme, Hiashi.

Kurenai se apoyaba en su espalda, y era raro, porque nunca había sentido la espalda tan ligera como aquél día de verano. Puso su palma contra las manos de ella que se unían cerca de su estómago. El conejo se había metido entre el sembradío de girasoles amarillos pertenecientes a Hinata. Sus hijas se perdieron entre ellos dejando escuchar sus risas a lo lejos, llamando al animalito por su nombre.

Hiashi sonrió feliz como nunca lo había hecho en muchos años. Se sentía extraño. Ligero, tranquilo, cálido, sentía que nada le preocupaba, que todo estaba bien. Sus hijas jugaban entre los girasoles y Kurenai estaba abrazándolo por la espalda. Deseaba que ese día de verano no se acabara nunca, aunque tampoco le preocupaba, presentía que después de hoy habría muchos días iguales. Cándidos, tranquilos, con sus tres hijas y la sonrisa de la bella mujer que tenía detrás de él.

Entre risas, entre soles. Entre el labial rojo de Kurenai y los girasoles amarillos.

* * *

 ***La traes. Es un juego, no sé cómo lo conozcan en su país. La seque, la roña, tiene muchos nombres.**

 **Los girasoles son una referencia hacia los Hyuga.**

 **Siempre lo he dicho, no soy buena para el romance pero hago el intento. Espero que este fic haya resultado de su agrado con esta extraña pareja. Me ha gustado escribir sobre Hiashi y Kurenai. Cualquier review saben de antemano que lo contesto por MP.**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Nos leemos en otra historia.**


End file.
